


The Proposal

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: I got excited while writing this, M/M, MY BABIES, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos finally summons up the courage to ask d'Artagnan the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Athos paced the room and ran his hand through his hair for about the hundred and fiftieth time.

‘I can do this,’ he thought aloud ‘I can do this, I can do this.’ Aramis and Porthos, who were sitting on Athos’ bed, nodded in agreement.

‘I mean, what am I afraid of?’ Athos continued ‘I mean, I love him, d’Artagnan loves me in return.’

‘Exactly,’ Aramis smiled ‘you have nothing to worry about.’ At that moment, Athos decided to let out something that sounded like a cross between a growl and a moan and throw his head back.

‘I can’t, I can’t, and ’he sighed ‘what if he says no?’ Porthos rolled his eyes and grabbed his comrade firmly by the shoulders, looking him in the eye.

‘Look, I have seen many people fall in love, but never have I seen anything like you and d’Artagnan fall in love. You’re his entire world, and you’d do anything for him,’ he told him ‘now go out and get your Gascon.’

Athos smiled and placed his hat on his head. Aramis stood. 

‘Got the ring?’ he asked. Athos nodded, showing them the ring he had picked out two weeks earlier. He hadn’t gone for a traditional diamond ring; he got a simple gold one. He prayed d’Artagnan would accept.

Athos walked out and made his way to the garrison, his two friends on his heels.

 

Seeing his little Gascon seemed to make Athos’ day that little bit brighter, looking at his smile and his eyes and his hair and his general existence that warmed Athos’ heart from the inside. As soon as d’Artagnan saw the older man, his gave his smile and Athos felt his heart melt.

‘Mousier de la Fere,’ he giggled, playing their little game.

‘D’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony,’ Athos chuckled, repeating the words of the day they met. He quickly reeled d’Artagnan in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Porthos and Aramis stood a bit away, grinning at Athos, who mouthed ‘Go away’ at them.

‘OK, break it up, lovebirds,’ Treville ordered, and the pair swiftly broke apart, blushing. Athos fingered the ring in his pocket.

 

 _Now or never_ Athos told himself as his lover placed his sword down _come on, what are you so afraid of?_ Taking a deep breath, he met d’Artagnan as he crossed over to him, where everyone could see him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aramis and Porthos smiling, and Treville, who knew of Athos’ plan, leaning over the balcony. Aramis and Porthos had told everyone in the regiment, who were all looking, holding their breath.

‘D’Artagnan,’ he began ‘there is something I need to ask you urgently.’ D’Artagnan, looking slightly concerned, nodded, as if telling him to continue. Athos gave a small chuckle.

‘Well if I am going to do this,’ he said, getting down on one knee ‘I might as well do it right.’ D’Artagnan’s hand went to his mouth as he worked out what was happening.

‘D’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony, will you do me the honour, of becoming my husband, and making me the happiest Musketeers in the regiment?’ The two second silence that followed was possibly the most worrying of the Musketeer’s life, until he realised d’Artagnan was nodding, tears in his eyes.

‘Yes,’ he said ‘yes. I will.’ Athos slipped the ring on his hand and held him tight, picking him up and spinning him around.

‘I think I’d be the happiest in the regiment,’ the young Gascon said into his hair.

‘Can we just assume by the level of hugging he said yes?’ Porthos asked. Athos looked over at him and nodded, while d’Artagnan flashed his ring excitedly. The cheers of their fellow comrades were ringing in their ears; it appeared all of Paris was happy for them. Even the captain was clapping. Over all of them, they could hear Aramis and Porthos’ loud whoops.

The rest of the day was dedicated to this celebration, as Treville said. The couple spent all day wrapped up in each other, which involved kissing, dancing and many declarations of love. The others shared in their happiness.

Between the laughter and the games and the drinks, Athos and d’Artagnan managed to have one moment being just them, when Athos gave the crooked smile he saved for his precious Gascon, d’Artagnan returned with the childish grin he saved for his beloved Musketeer and they shared a kiss they would repeat the day they said ‘I do.’

 

 

 


End file.
